The Dream
by Goodbye is my Second Chance
Summary: When 8 year old Noah has a dream about 1st leadr Isaac Chroner his 1st instinct is 2 4get about it. But when he starts getin a strange feelin like sum 1 is tellin him 2 go 2 gatlin he has his sis agree 2 them paying good ol gatlin a visit. Yes an isaac fi
1. The Stranger

8 year old, Noah Whylie, walked frightningly ahead, almost sure that he would find what he was looking for.What that was, noone knew, neither did he. There was nobody around, just him and the endless rows of corn surrounding him. Where was he going?

Just as he neared the opening to a clearing (that must have been what he was looking for, maybe not), someone touched his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to look at what it was that was touching him, when he saw a small, young looking hand clamped down on his shoulder. There stood a short boy, dressed in black from head-to-toe, wearing a black farmers hat, that looked a bit too big for his tiny head.

"Hello, my child. The lord welcomes you. Come, let us welcome him too."

The little boy gazed up at this stranger with fear in his big brown eyes, that he was too scared to talk.

"Come, my child. Take my hand."

Fear soon subsided from him, and questions clouded little Noah.

"Who are you?"

A small smile broke out on the strangers face, and with no hesitation he answered him.

"My name is Isaac Chroner, and I am the leader for He who walks behind the Rows."

The little boy looked up at Isaac as if in a trance and took his small hand.


	2. Explaining

Little Noah sat up in his bed, his older sister Hannah stood in the doorway.

"Hey little man, its about time you woke up. It's 12 in the afternoon, I was beginning to worry. How long were you up last night?"

"Not long...," he said shyly.

Hannah smiled, and sarcastically answered.

"Mm-hmm. I bet you were."

Noah lifted his head and gave his sister a confused look, which she quickly returned along with a remark.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He answered her with confusion.

"Where's Isaac?"

Hannah shot Noah a questioning look, but then quickly smiled.

"Who's Isaac, buddy?"

Noah yhen found himself repeating what Isaac had said in his dream.

"...Isaac Chroner...leader for He who walks behind the Rows..."

Hannah then started to burst out laughing."He who what-a-what-a?"

Little Noah frowned and sighed, and mumbled.

"It was in my dream...but Hannah?"

She gave him a comforting look and sat on the bed, wrapping her arm around him."Yes honey? What is it?"

He took a breath then began.

"It felt so real, it must've been."

She smiled and pushed his blond hair out of his eyes.

"They always do, Noah. Why don't you tell me about this dream?"

He looked at her and began again.

"I was walking through a cornfield, trying to find something. I don't know what it was I was looking for, but I got to a clearing and then that's where I met Isaac..I forget everything after that."

She sighed."Hmm..I don't know quite what to make out of that dream, honey. How about I'll make you some lunch and we'll talk more about it later.Ok?"

He smiled." I'd like some lunch, but that's ok, we don't need to talk about the dream later, there's not really that much to talk about anyway."

Hannah smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Ok sweetie. What would you like to eat? How about some mac & cheese?"

Noah's eyes lit up, as she said 'mac & cheese,' that was his favorite food, his parents had always made that for him before they..well..died,so he quickly agreed."Ok."

Hannah smiled and left the room.

Hannah and Noah were the only ones eachother had. Their parents died in a car crash two years earlier and Hannah's been taking care of Noah ever since. Hannah did have the option to give Noah up to the the adoption agency, and go to college, but she knew that wasn't what her parents would have wanted. Plus, she loved Noah too much to do something like that to him.

When Noah finally got dressed he heard his sister calling to him from the bottom of the stairway.

"Noah, honey? Lunch is ready."

He smiled and ran to the stairs.

"I'm coming Hannah."

Their house was pretty big, not monstrous but sufficiently big. The stairway was that kind, that once you walked up them you would reach a platform, and you would have to turn left and go up some more. Then, voi-la! you were upstairs.

He hopped down the stairs and linked arms with his sister, like always. That was normal for them, it showed their bond with one another.

Noah seated himself at the kitchen table, and looked at his plate full of macarone and a few pieces of chicken she had thrown on to surprise him. He smiled."Thanks!"Then, with no hesitation, he quickly dug in.

She laughed and replied,

"Your very welcome, you sure look hungry, I can see your face is enjoying it too." She let out a soft chuckle.

Noah looked up and smiled.

"We can't help it, it's so good!"

They laughed, and Noah wiped his face.

Hannah watched her brother finish eating with such admiration, she couldn't help but smile. He was just so wonderful. She wondered what a boy so little was thinking about. What was Noah thinking? Then her thoughts jumped completely from Noah to Noah's dream. She couldn't keep her thoughts to herself.

"Noah, honey?"

He looked up and answered her.

"Yes, Hannah?"

She gazed at him for a minute then began.

"If you don't mind me asking..where was the cornfield located in your dream?Where were you?"

Noah took a deep breath and then answered his sister's question.

"Gatlin Nebraska."

Well that came out rather quickly. The look on Hannah's face explained it all. Fear. Confusion. Everything was listed upon her face.

"Hannah?"

She awoke from her thoughts and noticed Noah was talking to her.  
"Yes Noah?"

He looked frightened. Maybe frightened of her reaction to the next question he was to ask.

"Can we go there?"

She looked confused.  
"Where? Gatlin?"

She read his expression and knew it was a yes.  
"Why, Noah?"

He looked down at his lap and then back up at Hannah.

"I don't know I just feel drawn to there. Like someones calling me there. Like _he's_ calling me there."

Hannah took Noah's little hand in his and asked him a question she already knew the answer to.

"Who Isaac?"

He nodded his head. She then asked him the question that would change her life forever.

"When do you want to leave?"

He looked at her dumbstricken and answered.

"You mean it?! We can really go?"

She smiled."Anything you feel you need to do, I'm right beside you the entire way."

He smiled and hugged her."Thanks,Hannah! That means alot to me."

She kissed his head."I'm glad!"

She then asked again."So..when would you like to leave?"

"Umm..tomorrow I guess. If that's ok?"

She smiled."Tomorrow it is!"

They laughed and cleaned up the kitchen.

If she only knew what she was getting herself into, she wouldn't have agreed to this trip...This horrible fate to come...It was only the beginning for them.


	3. Road Trip

The next day came rather quickly. Your head hits the pillow and, 'ta-da!' morning. Hannah wasn't up yet, she was peacefully sleeping...dreaming, perhaps? That was until energy drink, Noah came bouncing in the room, washed, fully dressed and ready-to-go. Hannah hadn't even noticed, until the bed shook.

"Mmph,"

A muffled voice came from under the pillow.

She rolled over and continued to sleep. Noah was beginning to get anxious and very aggravated.

"C'mon, Hannah! Time to go, it's already 10a.m."

She rolled over again.

"One more minute."

She said drowsily, motioning a number one with her finger. As if debating was the plan on the impatient boy's mind. It was far from it. Then all of a sudden, Noah pulled the sheets off of her and sat on the bed.

"Ha-aa-nn-ah," he whined, dragging her name out.

She was up.

"Alright, alright..." She stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash up, "...I'm up."

He smiled and slipped out the room.

Once washed up, dressed, and packed, Hannah went downstairs locked up and went out to the car, only to find Noah comfortably seated in the front passenger seat of Hannah's black camaro, with the top rolled down.

"Comfy, buddy?"

She asked jokingly.

He smiled at her as she got into the car.

"Very."

They laughed and pulled out of the driveway.

"Gatlin here we come," Hannah mumbled, and drove off out of their hometown of Long Island, New York.

After a while of driving, passing cornfield after cornfield, Hannah began to get annoyed.

"Jesus, how many more cornfields are we going to pass, before I decide to gouge my eyes out?!" Hannah said annoyingly.

Noah turned his head to face his sister, and answered her.

"I'm guessing alot. How much longer 'til we get there?"

She smiled at him,

"I don't know, buddy. But, how 'bout we listen to a mix until we get there?"

He smiled and agreed.

"Ok."

She reached up in the visor, and pulled out a burnt cd labeled, "Hannah's Mix," and slid it in her cd player. The first track played, "People are Strange," by The Doors.

_People are strange_

_When you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly_

_When you're alone_

_Women seem wicked_

_When you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven_

_when you're down._

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When you're strange._

Hannah hadn't realized she had been singing, until she suddenly heard Noah laughing.

"What are you laughing at, little guy? What? Don't you like my singing?"

She said jokingly.

"Oh it's wonderful! You should definately try out for American Idol. Simon will be blown away."

She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

They laughed, and almost jumped out of their seats when they passed a sign that said, 'Gatlin 3 miles'.


	4. Meeting Isaac

"Finally! A Gatlin sign."

"Yaay!" Noah cheered.

Minutes passed before she finally brought up the subject.

"So Noah, what are you going to say when you meet this "Isaac" guy?

'Oh hey, I had a dream and you were in it. Hi, I'm Noah Whylie, at your service."

Noah laughed.

"Funny, but, no. I don't know what I'll say. I haven't really thought of it."

She smiled.

"Well you better think quick 'cause we're here."

Soon enough they entered Gatlin. They looked out their windows. There were no cars, no people around. Just cornstalks everywhere.

"Seems like a hoppin' place."

Hannah said sarcastically.

Noah looked around confused.

"I wonder where everyone is."

All of a sudden, what looked like a girl of 16-17, ran out in front of the car.

"What..the..hell!"

Hannah mumbled loud enough for Noah to hear. He glanced at her and then back to the front of the car.

She pulled the car to a screeching halt, and got out. The girl was now running down the street.

"Nice crossing, retard!"

Hannah yelled.

Hannah turned around, just in time to find a teenager holding a schythe to Noah's throat.

"What the hell are you doing! Let my brother go you red headed freckled freak."

"You are outlanders amongst us. And outlanders are to be dealt with by Isaac." The red headed teen spoke.

Hannah was now being dragged along with her brother to a house, in the middle of Gatlin. They were shoved inside and up to a bedroom, where a short teen...I'm sorry..boy..stood playing with the flame of a candle that had been lit by the window.

"You have brought them to me, Malachi?"

He then spun around to face Malachi and the outlanders.

"Yes, Isaac. I found them in town."

"Ah." Isaac said, a bit amused.

Noah was frightened. Hannah was beyond pissed off.

"What are your names, my children?"

Isaac asked now standing directly in front of Hannah.

"My what?!" Hannah said angrily. "We are not your children, and do not call us that again."

Isaac was intrigued.

"What are your names?"

Hannah rolled her eyes,

" I'm Hannah, we came here..."

Hannah then looked to her brother.

"Do you want to tell him or would you like me to?"

Noah was too frightened to speak.

She gave him a look of pity.

"I'll tell him."

She looked to Isaac.

"We came here because my brother Noah, here, had a dream about you a couple nights ago. He felt he was urged to come here. Therefore, that is the reason for our being here."

Isaac grinned deviously at Hannah. She was not looking, she peering around the room. Her eyes stopped on the red headed, freckled teen who had dragged them here.

"Oh and, Isaac, put a leash on that dude over there."

His smile faded.

"Little one, while you are staying in my little town of Gatlin, you are under my rules and my command. You are to listen to me and 'He Who Walks Behind The Rows' and you are not to tell me what to do. Understood?"

She glared at him. Then grinned. He grinned back.

"Yes. Oh and while Noah and I are staying here in your humble abode, I have only one rule for you."

"Oh, and what would that be, Hannah?" He asked still grinning.

She got up in his face and mumbled,

"You touch my brother, and your dead."

She then spoke a bit louder, loud enough that Malachi, who was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face, could hear.

"Understood?"

Isaac smiled.

"Perfectly."

She grinned.

"Good."

Isaac then looked over to Malachi, and motioned for him to come closer.

"Malachi, show Hannah and Noah where they will be staying."

He agreed, "Ok."

They left.


End file.
